Nick and Names
by mickeylover303
Summary: Greg didn't call it a nickname, even though Nick gave it to him. Slash.


Nick was trying to keep up with Greg as the latter walked quickly through the halls. They were coming from a confrontation with Warrick, which ended up upsetting for Greg.

"I thought we agreed on this, already. No pet names at work."

"I like it." Nick tried his pleading look. Furrowing his eyebrows and pursing his lips. An attempt which the other man ignored.

"Well, I don't like it."

"I have one and I don't mind it."

Greg stopped to pull Nick by the wall, whispering none too softly in his ears. "That's because it's a _nickname_. You don't hear me calling you _snuggle bunches_ or _Texas stud muffin_."

To which Nick was very grateful for the mere fact. Especially the _Texas stud muffin_.

"I'm talking about a pet name." Happy to get his point across and seeing the disgusted look on Nick's face, Greg resumed walking. Knowing Nick would follow. "Not to mention the fact that everybody already uses it."

"That girl at the bar last night didn't use it."

Greg paused, allowing Nick to catch up with his strides. "She better have not."

"Chill out, Greggo. I'm just making a point." Nick tugged Greg toward the parking lot.

"Why couldn't you have used that one? Or G?"

"I'm sorry that I slipped, but it's just a name." Nick couldn't understand what the serious issue was.

"And peanut butter is just a food."

"Now that is _completely_ different." And Greg knew how Nick felt about it.

"Then why the name?"

"I don't like peanut butter, but I like-"

"I know, you've told me. Not that it makes any sense." Greg looked offhandedly at his Jetta. "Are you coming home early? Because I thought you still had a couple of hours of shift?"

"Oh, I still do. Just didn't want to let you walk out upset."

"I'm not upset. It was just…_embarrassing_. I could feel my face getting red."

"And I saw it, too." Nick smiled at the gathered look on Greg's face. "But it happens to be a very important part of our relationship. And I'm not ashamed of it."

"That's because I didn't call you that _name_."

"You know I asked you out because of it? Our first date." He smothered Greg's spiked hair, which Greg, as per usual, physically protested with his hands. "Ringing any bells in there?"

"That was simply my remarkable intelligence that usually breaks the case."

"_Anyway_, Grissom pushed me and I finally did thank you."

"In more ways than one." The mischievous look on Greg's face was quickly removed at with his next words. "And will soon be less than none if you call me that again."

"You told me that you like it." Although it was indirectly, Nick felt he had to protest. Because he really did like this particular term of endearment.

"I did not." Greg quickly stood up, no longer leaning on his car. "When was this?"

"A few months ago."

"I don't remember saying that."

"You don't remember many things post-sex."

"That was the exhaustion speaking. Not me."

"Nice to know I still have it." Nick grinned at the pink appearing on Greg's ears. "You still said you liked it." He made his move to corner Greg, fingers reaching for the other man's body.

"Don't tickle me…Stop…Stop it, Nicky." Greg was trapped in between his car and Nick, who was tracing his fingers along his torso. Involuntary laughter garnered from his lips.

"Admit it."

"All right, all right." Greg tried to gather some semblance of dignity as Nick removed his hands. "Just not in the lab. I _do_ like it when you call me that. But just not in the lab, okay? Warrick is never going to let me live this one down." He looked up at Nick, a thoughtful expression on his face. "He still makes fun of me about the Cocoa Puffs...and any other chocolate cereal."

"Hey, you started it that time. Nothing I can do about that, now."

"Nothing you would, anyway." Nick made the attempt to look offended, to which Greg paid no attention. "But seriously, Nick, he's going to look at me differently."

"Trust me; he's just messing with you. You're like a kid brother to him."

"Oh great, that just makes me feel so much better. It's like you're _blessing_ it or something."

"I thought you liked being the youngest. Keeping us old people on our toes." Nick said with a small laugh.

"But I'm not young enough to want a kiddie nickname. You give it your niece or nephew…_not_ your boyfriend."

Nick was bothered by the fact the Greg did not retract the mentioning of his age. Not that he needed to validate himself in front of Greg, but he wasn't…old. "It's a cute name. And I like it."

"And I don't."

"Well..." Nick sighed at Greg's persistence. "I'll try to be more careful next time and not use it in the lab."

"That's all I ask."

"But one thing."

"Hmm?"

"You didn't say I couldn't use it in the parking lot…_Peanut_."

* * *

_SID: I do not own CSI...Decided to put in on the bottom now. Really don't know where this one came from. I kept hearing George Eads saying Peanut in my head...No further comment._


End file.
